


Dayless

by synchronicityblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronicityblue/pseuds/synchronicityblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She died, and it was his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dayless

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote this story, because I felt the need to. I changed up the plot-line somewhat. Sorry for spelling errors, this wasn't beta-ed cuz Idon'treallyhaveone.

She's crying. That was his first thought when he had saw her. She was silently crying while sitting down in her seat. Her face was facing forward and her hands were underneath the desk. It looked as though she was praying for help.

She didn't notice him but he did. After a minute of staring at her, he left. He started to run down the hallway and out of the school. His thoughts were racing in his mind. The imagine of her crying, her silent plea of help and his cowardice.

He had never seen her cry, not even once. He had always seen her smiling and laughing, never feeling sad or crying. It was his first time seeing her cry and he felt sacred.

He was just going to get his books from class that he had forgotten earlier that day. That's when he saw her.

He ran until he got home. He ignored the looks from his parents but his older brother stopped him.

“What's wrong? You look like you had seen a ghost,” Kankri asked.

“...N-nothing,” He answered him and with that, he turned and went into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and mentally screamed in his head, how could he be so stupid. How could he ran off without comforting her? They are best friends, right?

The next day there was a vase, with one single flower sitting on her desk. That's what all he saw when he entered class. Terezi had died. Was it because of-? No it possible can't. 

"I heard she killed herself,"

"Yeah, jumped off the school roof and all,"

"She kind of-"

"Shh, don't say that! They'll hear you!"

A laughter afterwords. Then-

"Maybe now's your-"

He blinked and tuned them out. He has heard enough what has happened. He stood up and started reaching towards his bag. But before he could grab it, someone had stopped him.

"You know something, do you?"

That lisped voice, Sollux.

"W-what do you mean?" He questioned, playing dumb.

"I know you were the last one out," Sollux says. "I know you went back."

"I-she..." He couldn't hold it in anymore and bolted out the door. She's dead because of me. He ran towards the bridge where they would walk home on it. 

He should have talked to her.

He could have stopped her.

He could have, but he didn't.

 


End file.
